


No Rescue Necessary

by SamuelJames



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has been receiving letters since he moved in with Christian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rescue Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Rescue Necessary  
> Pairing: Aaron/Christian  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Aaron has been receiving letters since he moved in with Christian.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Anonymous  
> Spoilers: No specific spoilers but if you're unfamiliar with the film Latter Days then the fic won't make sense.  
> Disclaimer: Latter Days is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Aaron’s tearing up a sheet of paper when Christian comes into the kitchen.

“Another anonymous letter?”

Aaron nods and watches the pieces of paper flutter into the bin. Christian crosses the room and hugs him. Aaron smiles, it’s only Christian’s support getting him through this. He mumbles thanks and Christian squeezes a little tighter before letting him go.

“Same as before?”

“Less hateful than the others. I was urged to look into my heart and repent. From their perspective I need saving but I wish they’d leave me alone. I'd blame Ryder for passing on your address if you hadn't moved.”

“Aaron, you’re wonderful and don’t deserve any of this. I could check the mail in future, filter out the hate mail.”

“Maybe. Now, enough about them for today. What do you want to do before your shift?”

Christian smirks.

“Not that. Something that involves leaving the apartment.”

Christian takes Aaron’s hand. “We should do it and take pictures to send to anyone who puts a return address.”

Aaron blushes. “That wouldn’t help. Plus I am for your eyes only and no matter how gorgeous you look naked, dirty pictures wouldn’t persuade anyone that I’m not a deviant.”

Christian strokes the back of Aaron’s hand with his thumb. “You’re not a deviant. What we have is beautiful and wonderful. You made me see how good love can be. I wish I could explain to them how much better my life is with you in it. I know it’s hard to switch off your beliefs but please don’t refer to yourself with their slurs.”

Aaron bites his lip so he won’t cry. It’s not that Christian hasn’t seen him cry since he came back but he doesn’t want to keep breaking down. He turns away and fills the kettle as a distraction.

“Maybe some clothes shopping. There was a huge party in on Saturday night and the tips were good.”

“Your wardrobe is full already.”

“I meant for you, Aaron. You didn’t bring much with you.”

He turns to look at Christian. “I hate not paying my way. I would if I could.”

“You’ll find a job soon.”

“I hope so. I’m not saying your job is easy but lots of places want experienced staff. Maybe Lila would let work some shifts for free, something to stick on my resume.”

“I’ll ask her tonight. Now how about shopping.”

“Yes, please. I’ll pay you back, eventually.”

“If you want I’ll even charge interest.”

“Sure. Thanks. I’ll go get ready.”

Christian makes a cup of tea and when he goes to throw the tea bag away he spots the envelope from Aaron’s letter. He lifts it out, there’s no stamp or postmark. Someone must have hand delivered it. No wonder Aaron seems so rattled but this time he won’t have to fight them alone. Christian goes into their bedroom and kisses his boyfriend.

“Hey, we’re still going shopping.”

“I know. Just needed you to know I love you.”

“And I love you, Christian.”


End file.
